MandalorianHalo 2 crossover
by Kal Venku
Summary: What if Star Wars greatest bounty hunters and mercanaries found themselves in the Halo 2 game? Please note: Somethings aren't spoken in Halo 2, and then I also may have forgotten others. I am remmebering most of the quotes from the top of my head, sory
1. Chapter 1

Baltan Carid stood on his Star Destroyer, _Mandalore's Wrath_, and watched as another jet black Star Destroyer blew up. He shuddered and he watched thousands die. "The captains to prepare for a jump, random jump. We need to get out of here." He said, looking out the viewport.

"Sir, the _Star Saber_, is too badly damaged to jump." One Mandalorian said, looking at his screen. "If we jump, she might not make it."

Carid chewed on the idea of trying to fight off the Republic, but then he saw another Star Destroyer blow up. "No, we are jumping." He said, turning to the men on the bridge. The men nodded, none of them out argue anymore about this. "Have the last five ships jump with us.

"All ships are ready to make the jump, Admiral." The captain of the ship said. "Waiting for your command."

"Make the jump. Get us out of here." Carid said, watching the injured _Star Saber_ make its way in front to jump. It started to move faster, but exploded right as it started the jump. "_Osik_!" Carid cried out, as the four remaining Mandalorian ships jumped into the ruins of the _Star Saber_. He didn't know what happened, but the four Mandalorian ships dropped out of Hyperspace, and into another battle.

"Where in Mandolore's name are we?" One Mandalorian said out loud, looking at the planet and the fleet protecting it.

"Cortana, I see the Covenant fleet, but what are these four triangles?" Fleet Admiral Hood asked the A.I. "They aren't ours, but the Covenant doesn't like them much." He said as one of the Covenant ships drifted over to the triangle ships and opened fire.

Cortana looked at the new ships through the MAC platforms video cameras. She was interested in their design. "I don't know, Admiral. They aren't of any Covenant or UMSC design." She said, looking at the ships. "It's strange; I don't see any armaments on any of the ships." She said as one of the Covenant ships fired at the triangle ships.

"Admiral Carid, one of the attacking forces opened fire on us; I think they mistake us for reinforcements for the planet." The radar said, not looking up for his screen.

"Right. Open up a comm channel to the defenders; tell them that we will not open fire if they don't." Carid said, looking out at the strange purple and blue space craft. "Tell the _Jaster's Gambit_ and the _Night_ _Thunder_ to engage the ship while we pull next to those stations. Let's help our new friends."

The _Jaster's Gambit_ and _Night_ _Thunder_ opened up, turbo lasers ripping across space into the Covenant cruiser. The ship's shields started to fail and the two jet black Star Destroyers loomed closer; they dwarfed the cruiser as they came along side of it. The barrage was intense, and the ship couldn't take the pounding after the shields failed. The Covenant ship blew up as the two Star Destroyers moved in between the planet and the Covenant ships.

"Cortana, what the hell just happened?" Hood asked, watching the two triangles move between the Covenant fleet and Earth. "They killed a cruiser in just one pass?"

"It looks that way, Admiral." Cortana said, watching the feed again. "I get it, the triangle hulls give them more firepower and shielding at the same time. I suggest you play nice with them."

"Admiral, the two ships that moved in behind us." A comm officer said, "One of them wants to speak to you."

Hood nodded. "Bring him on screen." He waited as a man, or one that was close to him, wearing a T-shaped visor appeared on the screen. "I am Fleet Admiral Hood, commanding officer of the UNSC forces you see around you. Who are you?"

"Mandalorian Admiral Baltin Carid of the _Mandalore's Wrath._ I have with me the _Jaster's Gambit_ and _Night Thunder,_ the two ships that gave you a show a minute ago, and the _Concord Dawn, _which is damaged." The other admiral said. "We will help you fight now, and after that, we will talk. Where do you need us?"

Hood was surprise that the other Admiral got right to business. "We need some men to help us repel borders here. The other stations can handle themselves." Hood said, looking at the Marines and the Master Chief. Sergeant Major Johnson smiled a bit and put a cigar in his mouth while the Chief just nodded and stood still.

"I will have my best squad there in five. Do you have a hanger? They will be on personal craft." Carid said, looking around off screen.

"Yes, right side, I will send the Master Chief there." He nodded towards the Chief. "Other than that, keep on doing what you are doing."

"Yes, Admiral." Carid said, nodded and turned off the screen.

Carid turned to see a tall Mandalorian in gold armor. The man nodded. "You want me and my men to help these humans, do you?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Commander Venku, we both know you are the best of the best and so is your squad." Carid said, looking back at Venku. "Get your squad ready and move your boots. Take your _Bes'uliik_ fighters."

"Yes, sir." Venku said, walking out of the bridge and towards the hangers. "Alpha, meet up at the hangers, we got a mission." His HUD showed all three Mandalorians were moving towards the hangers. Kal got the hanger and looked at his fighters, three delta winged fighters, made of Mandalorian iron. His squad was already there. "Let's get moving, don't want our friends to get all the kills, now do we?" They all laughed as they climbed into the fighters.

The Master Chief stood in a room that over looked the hanger, waiting for these Mandalorians. He was impressed that their ships were able to take down a Covenant cruiser, but that didn't mean they were good ground troops. He watched as the four fighters came into view. They were delta wing fighters, he noted, just like the fighters the Humans had. Johnson took the cigar out of his month for a minute and said, "Their fighters are almost like ours."

The Chief just nodded, watching the fighter enter the hanger and landed. Four men in full battle armor stepped out, one in gold, another in red, and another in green and the last in black. The Chief walked out of the room and towards the Mandalorians with Johnson behind him.

Kal saw them, and walked towards the Chief. "Commander Kal Venku, of the 105th Shock Trooper Legion, Mandalorian Army and this is Alpha squad. Are you the one Admiral Hood sent to meet us?"

The Chief just nodded, and said, "I am Spartan 117, Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC and Sergeant Avery Johnson, UNMC." Johnson nodded, putting the cigar back into his mouth.

Kal just nodded, his helmet gleaming off the light. "Shall we?" He asked, looking at the taller human. "We're ready whenever you two are."

The Chief nodded and Johnson smiled. "Right this way." He said, leading them back towards the bridge.


	2. Battle for Cairo Station

The Mandalorians were quiet as they walked through the station. They drew strange looks as they walked the halls. The Mandalorians gave them no heed, and just kept paced with the Chief and Johnson.

The Cairo shook as more boarding craft attached themselves to the station. "Here we are, get yourselves ready. The Covenant isn't pushovers."

The Mandalorians scatter, finding perfect firing spots on the door as the Marines with them found cover where ever they could. Johnson placed a light machine gun at the head of the stairs.

"Master Chief, can you hear me?" Kal asked over the comm.

"Yes, how did you get into my comm channel?" Chief asked, puzzled.

"Tell you later. Just need to make sure I could get in contact with you in case I needed to." Kal said, aiming the blaster rifle at the door. The door started to burn white hot. "Steady now." He said to his squad.

The door blew in towards the Marines. A group of Grunts ran in, firing wildly. The Marines fired, taking them down. Then another group came through the door, Elites. The Master Chief moved in with twin SMGs, firing into one. He turned to see another Elite get shot in the head by a red beam of light. He turned to see Kal stand there with his rifle pointing at another Elite and fired. Then the Mandalorian in black armor dropped on an Elite stabbing it with a sword. The other Mandalorians weren't to be seen, but the Chief saw a jet of flame come from the balcony above the door. He saw two Elites jump down to the floor in flames, and the red armored Mandalorian nod to Kal.

Johnson smiled even more. "I like these sons of bitches. They are good. I may take one home with me." That made everyone laugh, even the Mandalorians.

"As long as you cook well, I will come." Said the Mandalorian in black armor and made everyone else laugh even harder.

The Chief even cracked a smile. "Let's keep going." He said, reloading. The Mandalorians nodded and moved into the hallway.

Kal tapped his wrist and the green Mandalorian tackled the red Elite, cutting his neck with a short sword. The Grunts around him jumped in fright as their leader went down in a sudden attack. The Chief walked through them, putting battle rifle rounds into their heads. He stopped to see the green Mandalorian start to skin the Elite.

The Mandalorian stopped and looked at the Chief. "I need a trophy, and a new pair of gloves." He said, looking back down at the Elite to finish.

"Just make it quick." The Spartan said, thinking about the Mandalorians and how they act outside the battlefield.

Kal walked up, shaking his head at the Mandalorian. "When will you stop, Ghes?"

"When I die, Kal." Ghes said, still skinning the Elite.

Kal sighed and looked at the Chief. "Lead the way, Ghes is staying here to watch the halls around here for more Elites. The other two are with Johnson."

The Chief nodded, walking up the stairs. Kal followed him up the stairs, covering his back. The Chief opened the door and walked into a room with nobody in it, but had a light machine gun. "Want the turret?" He asked Kal.

Kal shook his head. "Not my thing. More of sniper then heavy ordnance expert."

The Chief nodded and walked to the turret. "You should meet another Spartan named Linda."

"There are more of you?" Kal asked, opening another door. He scanned the doorway and the stairs below him. He saw another Elite, among with more Grunts.

"There were three hundred of us, but most of us have been killed." The Chief said, but wondered why he was telling this man his and his men stories. "There are only seven of us left."

"Ah." Kal said, snuck up on a Grunt on a turret. He snapped the Grunts neck and turned on his active camouflage. He snuck on the Elite, and then stabbed him in the back. The Grunts than looked around, making it easy on Kal. "Too easy."

"What was that?" The Chief asked, getting up from the turret. "I didn't catch it."

"Something's up, Chief." Kal said, walking over to him. His active camouflage was turned off. "Let's get moving. I don't like what's going on here."

"You got that feeling too?" Johnson said, walking up to the Chief and Kal. The other too Mandalorians followed Johnson.

The Chief started to walk forward towards the door at the far end.

"Neth, what do you think?" Kal asked, looking around the corner.

"I donno, boss, it could be a fake, or something else." Neth, the red Mandalorian, said. He carried a heavy repeater, and followed the others up another flight of stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a hanger, so watch your selves." The Chief said, pressing a button to open the door. Plasma hit the wall behind them.

"Let me go in first, Chief." Neth said, pulling back the bolt of his repeater. He walked through the doorway. Blue plasma washed over his shields, and he chuckled as he opened fire. Some of the Marines looked over at the Mandalorian in red armor pouring rounds into the Elites and Grunts. One Marine cheered as the last Elite fell to the ground.

Kal walked through the door, looking at the dead bodies. "Nice job, Neth." He said, kicking a body. The red Mandalorian nodded and reload the repeater.

"Hey look, the Maltia has driven off their borders." One Marine said, looking out the glass doors at another MAC station.

"Maltia," Cortana said over the comms. "What's your stats, over?"

"I don't believe it, they're retreating!" The Maltia's commander said. "We won!"

Just then, the Maltia blew up, sending pieces of the platform into space. Some of the Marines jumped, and one gasped. The Master Chief shook his head while the Mandalorians stood there, not saying a word.

"This is bad, real bad." One Marine said as a door on the far side of the room blew open.

Two Elites and a dozen of Grunts poured into the hanger. "Alpha Squad, move!" Kal ordered. Neth opened fire, providing covering fire for Kal and Rav, the Mandalorian in black armor, moved up. The Elites charged forward, leading the Grunts. The Chief fired at the Grunts, their heads exploding. One Elite moved to hit Kal with his plasma rifle, and Kal let him. The Elite hit Kal in his chest plate, making Kal staggered backwards. The Elite looked confused; it would have downed a normal human. Kal tackled the Elite and punched it on the side of the head. The Elite growled, reaching for the Mandalorians helmet. Kal instead headbutt the Elite, breaking the Elite's skull and killing it, and it released Kal from its grasp.

Kal heard Neth laugh as he rose. "The Keldable Kiss! _Kandosii_, _ner vod_!" He yelled over the roar of blaster and assault rifle. The Chief saw Kal stand up from the Elite. He shook his head in disbelief. A human could almost never win against an Elite in hand to hand combat. The Grunts stared at the Mandalorian in horror, and the other Elite looked at the Mandalorian in disbelief like the Chief.

"You wand some too, ugly?" Kal said, drawing a sword. He walked over to the Elite. The Elite roared a bloodthirsty roar and fired on the Mandalorian. Kal charged and jumped at the Elite, sword going for the Elite's neck. The Elite raised his hand to grab the Mandalorian, but Kal was too quick. The sword cut the Elite's armor on his arm and when straight into its neck. Kal landed on the Elite's body, and chuckled to the Grunts still alive, as he crushed the Elite's skull with his boot. "Kill them." Kal growled to his Squad. Rav and Neth nodded and fired on the Grunts, killing the last of them.

"What the hell are you guys?" One Marine asked, looking at the Mandalorians.

"We are Mandalorians, raised to be the best warriors in our galaxy." Kal said, stepping away from the Elites dead body and pulled the sword from its neck and walked to the door.

The Chief moved through the door, thinking about what the Mandalorian had said to the Marine. He walked down the hall, seeing signs of a battle in there, a couple Marine bodies, a turret, and a Elite's body surronded by several Grunts.

The Chief sighed and walked to the door at the other side of the hallway. He looked through the doorway and saw two plasma turrets manned by Grunts. "Kal, can you take them out?" The Chief asked, wanting to see what the Mandalorian can do.

Kal nodded and turned on his active camouflage.

"Uh-oh, Kal is angry." Rav said as Kal cut the necks of the two Grunts, letting out screams. The Elites looked up at the platform that the turrets were on, but didn't see anything.

"Moved in, Alpha." Kal said into the comm, and the two other Mandalorians moved in. Rav threw a thermal detinator, and counted to three and the grenade exploded, sending an Elite and several Grunts flying. Neth opened fired with his repeater, cutting down several Grunts and an Elite. Kal moved around some boxes to get behind an Elite in red armor. Kal stabbed the Elite in the back, and the sword stuck out of it in the front and pulled it out, letting the body hit the floor. The Chief then shot an Elite that came out of the boarding craft. The Grunts landed on a charge that Rav set a couple seconds ago. When the last Grunt fell, the Chief nodded, aproving the Mandalorians way of fighting, doing anything for winning the battle.

"Uh-oh, they are leaving the Athens." A Marine said, looking out into space. Then a blast racked the station as the Athens exploded.

"Oh shit." One Marine said, punching the window.

"They're doing the same here. We need to move." Kal said, looking for a door.

"Admiral, we have reason to believe there's…" The Chief started to say but was cut off by Cortana.

"A bomb, its in the MAC firing control." Cortana said to the group.

"We're on it, Cortana." The Chief said, heading down the stairs.

"Stay here, you two. Finish cleaning up." Kal order the other two Mandalorians.


	3. End of Battle for Cairo Station

The doors in front of the Chief opened up, showing a grunt. It let out a screech and fired at the Chief with its plasma pistol. The Chief hit the grunt in the head with his battle rifle. An elite let out a roar and fired at the Chief.

"Spartan," Kal said over the comm. "Roll, I have a shot." The Chief rolled away, and Kal fired his blaster rifle, hitting the elite in the head. Its personal shields failed and the second shot hit him in the head. The limp elite's body fell to the floor.

The Chief fired a SMG into another elite and kicked a grunt. "Thanks for the cover." He said to Kal.

"Not a problem, _ner vod_." Kal said, with a nod. He walked up to an elite's body and looked at the plasma rifle. "Plastic weapons. Useless pieces of _osik_."

"What is that?" The Chief asked, walking to the far side of the hall. "And the two other words."

"_Ner vod _means my bother in Mandalorian. We call any warrior we see worthy that." Kal said, walking behind the Chief. "_Osik_ means shit."

"Got it." The Chief said as the door opened, showing a shocked elite. The Chief hit the elite with the butt of the battle rifle, and then fired a burst of three rounds into the elite's head.

Kal looked around for another one. "There is one more." He said, checking his motion sensor. Kal flipped through his visions and caught the elite in the infrared vision. The elite was too close to use the blaster rifle, so Kal ejected his wrist blade and stabbed it into the elite's neck. When Kal pulled the blade out, the elite dropped to the floor. "Well, that was fun." He said, wiping the blood on his pants.

The Chief chuckled a bit then walked into the area where the elites were. There were plasma rifles firing and a shotgun. "Get the hell out of my armory, spilt lips!" The sergeant yelled as Kal and the Chief climb the stairs into the armory. Kal fired at the blue elite first, killing it, but not before the sergeant was killed. The Chief unloaded his SMG into the red elite.

Kal walked over to the shotgun the sergeant was shooting. "Mind if I have it?" He asked, picking it up. He checked the action on it and he liked it. "For a slug thrower, it looks handy."

The Chief nodded, "Yeah, I am good with the SMGs and battle rifle. Get some ammo for it." He said, gathering grenades and ammo.

"Alright." Kal said, picking up a box of ammo for the shotgun and put it in his belt pockets. He put three shells into the shotgun and pumped it so there was a round in the chamber. He then slung the shotgun on his back. "I am ready. You?"

"I am good. Let's go." The Chief said, reloading his battle rifle. Kal step out of the armory and was under fire by a plasma turret. He ran across the walkway to the other side. He nodded to the Chief and fired at the turret, as the Chief moved up. The Chief fired at the turret and the grunt who was manning it was killed. An elite took the plasma turret and fired at the Chief, only to have met his end at Kal's sword. Kal then turned around and fired a rocket dart at a group of grunts, killing one immediately, then blew up, killing the other three.

The Chief threw a grenade at an elite and some grunts. The grenade blew up and the grunts let out a scream. Kal finished off the elite with a blaster shot to the head.

The Chief led Kal up a flight of stairs into a room. The door began to open as Kal fired at the door. A grunt ran through the door and met Kal's fire with his face. It dropped and another grunt tripped over it body. The Chief sprayed SMG ammo on the elite, causing his shields to fail, and then hit the elite to kill it. Kal walked forward, done with the grunts.

They both walked over the bodies of their enemies, when they heard Johnson's voice, "C'mon, Chief! This way!" The Chief jumped a rail and landed beside squad of marines and Commander Keys.

"I was almost onboard when they showed up." Keys said as she fired an SMG. Kal dropped next to her and nodded. "Who the hell are you?" She asked the strange armored man.

"Commander Kal Venku, at your service." Kal said, nodded and seeing her rank. "Commander, land or ship?" He asked.

"Ship. Land I am going to guess with you." Keys asked, unimpressed.

"And fighter pilot. I am a jack of trades." Kal said, "Kinda like your friend here." He nodded to the Chief. "But I have a war to get back to. If you excuse me, Commander. Maybe we will meet again." He said and turned to the battle.

Keys watched the man in gold armor charge into the battle. He tackled the elite major in charge it the grunts. He stabbed the elite with a short sword. The elite punched him in the chest, but Kal didn't move as the elite screamed out in pain as his fist was broken. Kal head butted the elite, breaking the skull and stood up. He pulled the sword out and looked at Keys. He nodded and turned to the Chief. "Ready when you are."

The Chief nodded and walked to the end of the hall. He stopped and turned to the Mandalorian. "Can you walk in space?" The Chief asked, looking over the Mandalorians armor.

"Yes. My armor is sealed against gas. It also works in a vacuum." Kal said, nodding to the Chief.

"Good." The Chief said, walking through an airlock door. He was about to open the next door that lets them step into space when two elites walked in. The Chief hit one of them while Kal shot the other. "Nice shot."

"Good hit." Kal said, stepping out into space. He dropped with ease and turn to scan the area. He found another ranger elite hovering with its back towards them. "Too easy." Kal said, running forward and tackling it from its hover. He ejected his wrist blade and stabbed the elite in its neck. "But fun." He chuckled.

The Chief nodded and led the way through another set of bulkhead doors. They opened and the two armored figures walked in. The doors closed and sealed. Cortana's voice broke their silence over the comms. "Admiral, there's a bomb in the fire control center."

"Can you defuse it?" Admiral Hood asked.

"Yes, but I will need the Chief's help with making contact with the detonator." Cortana said.

"Chief, Commander, double time to the fire control center." Hood said over the comm to the Chief and Kal.

"Yes sir." The Chief said, going through another set of doors. Kal followed the Chief into a large room. He looked up to see a massive shot being fired from the station.

"Impressive." Kal said as a group of drones flew up from the elevator shaft. Kal dove for cover, "Chief, it's an ambush."

"I see. There is a group of Covenant troops coming up on the elevator." The Chief said, firing a burst rounds from his battle rifle.

"You want them, or can I have them?" Kal asked, looking at the shaft.

"Go for it. The Marines don't trust you as well as me." Chief said, killing a drone.

"Good point." Kal said, running out of his cover. The drones saw his break for the shaft and started to fire at him. Kal rolled and got back to his feet to jump off the ledge. The elevator was half way up when Kal jumped. The Chief had a second to watch as Kal jumped. He then looked backed at the drones flying around. He killed another one and looked for one of the five last drones.

Kal landed on one of the elites leading the grunts, crushing its head. He turned to see the other elite look at him and the grunts run in fear. He stood up and looked at the elite, it standing there looking at him. Kal fired without flinching, and turned to the others, not even looking to see if the elite died. He fired five more times, cutting down the grunts around him, then heard a _thud _behind him. He turned to see the Master Chief.

"I think you are having way too much fun." The Chief said, hitting the switch to make the elevator to go down. Kal simply shrugged.

When they got to the bottom, there was another bulkhead door leading to space. The Chief and Kal walked out into space, looking down range at a plasma turret and three more ranger elites. Kal sighed as he dropped to one knee and ducked his head. "Watch the backwash." He said to the Chief as he locked onto the turret. Kal fired his rocket and stood up. The rocket flew up and came back down onto the turret, killing the elite. Kal reloaded the rocket and walked forward.

The Chief threw a plasma grenade at one elite and the grenade stuck itself to the elite. The elite scratched at the grenade in vein to get it off. The grenade blew up and half of its body flew into space. The other elite was cut down by blaster fire from Kal, just killing it with cold efficacy.

"Come on, we don't have much time." The Chief said, running forward. He got to the other side when the bridge fell down. Kal was still on it when it did. "It will come back up." He said, but Kal didn't wait for it. He hit a button for his jetpack and he shot up. He turned it off and landed just ahead of the Chief, who nodded. "Nice."

"Thanks." Kal said, waiting for the Chief as he passed by and walked into another bulkhead. Inside, the Chief hit a button and the elevator went down.

"There are quite a few guards watching the bomb." Cortana said over their comms. "You might have to get creative."

Kal smiled at that word. "She has a sense of humor." He said as the door opened. "I have an idea. I will get their attention." Kal said, moving into a group of boxes.

"How?" The Chief asked, moving the other way.

"You'll see." Kal said, arming his flamethrower. "Ready?"

"When you are." The Chief nodded, reloading.

Kal raised his wrist, and pressed a button, releasing a jet of flame. The grunts close to him along with an elite died before they even know what happened. The other elites turn to see the flame racing towards them. They tried to move out of the way but the flame was too fast. They were licked by the flames, and they roared as the Master Chief fired his battle rifle, killing them.

"Should have let 'em burn, I say." Kal said as he walked up to the bomb and the Chief.

The Chief chuckled as he let Cortana have contact with the bomb. She disarmed the bomb.

"Admiral, permission to leave the station." The Chief said, looking at Kal. He was looking out the window at the Covenant ships making a break through the hole where the MAC stations were. He let out a low laugh because he knew what the Chief was thinking.

"For what purpose, Master Chief?" Admiral Hood asked over their comms.

"To give the Covenant back their bomb." The Chief answered, now looking at the bomb.

"Permission granted, Master Chief." Hood said, giving the Chief the ok. "Is that Mandalorian Commander with you?"

"I will go, but I am taking my ship with me, if you will give me access to it." Kal said, still looking out the window.

"You got it." Hood said, "Get to it, men. Earth needs you." He closed the comm.

"How are we going to move it to the hanger?" Kal asked, looking for something when he heard the screech of the bomb's spikes against the floor. The Master Chief was pulling it to the elevator. "Right." Kal said and followed the Chief, watching for more Covenant.

"I know what you are thinking, and it's crazy." Cortana said from within the Master Chief's head.

"So, stay here." The Chief said back, causing Kal to laugh again.

"Unfortunate for us both, I like crazy." Cortana said again.

The rode the elevator down to Hanger A, where the _Bes'uliik _fighters were, and the rest of the squad was there. Ghes, Neth, and Rav were all there, leaning against a fighter. "Orders, _Al'verde_." Rav asked when they saw Kal and the Chief.

"Rav and Ghes, stay here on the station. Help the defenders with the mopping up, then report back with the _Mandalore's Wrath_." Kal said as the Chief moved the bomb where he needed it. "Neth you are coming with me. Maybe you can help with defending the planet. Get into your fighter."

"Yes sir." They said, and Rav and Ghes moved out of the hanger. Neth jumped into his fighter as Kal did the same. "You want a ride, Chief?"

"I got my own, Neth." The Chief said, getting behind a pillar.

"What if you miss?" Cortana asked.

"I won't." The Chief said, pulling the lever, and opening the hanger to space. The air escaped the hanger in a gale storm. The _Bes'uliik _fighters lift off and blasted out into space, followed by the bomb and the Chief.

The _Bes'uliik_ fighters followed the Chief on his way to a Covenant carrier. "Mandalorian fighters, watch your six, two incoming Longsword fighters on a run."

"Copy that, Longswords. We will cover you and the Master Chief." Kal said, watching two delta winged fighters swooped in and dropped their bombs on the carrier.

"Too bulky if you ask me." Neth said, reading Kal's mind.

The Master Chief entered the hole that the Longsword fighters made and re-armed the bomb. He pushed off of the bomb and shot pass the_Bes'uliik_ fighters. "Let's go, Neth." Kal said, turning is fighter in a sharp turn to follow the Chief to a close human freight. The carrier behind them blew up as the Chief landed on the ship's bridge.


	4. Outskirts: They'll regret that too

The Mandalorian fighters landed in the UNSC frigate hanger bay. It was small and cramped, but the fighters fit into the bay. They jumped out of the fighters and looked around. The familiar Marine Sergeant Major Johnson walking towards the fighters, still with the cigar in his mouth. He wasn't in his white uniform, but in green combat camouflage. The two Mandalorians walked towards the sergeant.

"I am glad you two boys are coming with us." Johnson said, looking at the two. He had a sniper rifle in his hands. "You boys are useful in a fight. Hate to see to lose you."

Kal nodded, and Neth said, "Thanks, sarge." He took off his helmet, showing a face full of scars. His hair was cut short and was red. His sideburns were also red and connected to his beard. He also had green eyes.

Kal did the same; he had fewer scars, but one long scar running down from his eyebrow to his jawbone. He had shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes. He cracked his neck. "It's always good to take a breather sometimes." Kal smiled.

"Yeah, it sure is. I don't understand how ODSTs could wear those helmets." Johnson said, nodding towards the troopers by the Pelican dropships. "But they are badasses, and don't talk to many people."

The Master Chief walked into the bay with a battle rifle and a SMG. He headed to the Pelican that didn't have the ODSTs around it. Johnson followed the Chief, and yelled at the ODST sergeant to get his men moving. The ODSTs grumbled and got on the Pelican. Kal stepped up on the Pelican and turned to Neth. "Take the other dropship. Don't want the enemy to get lucky and take us both out."

"Too right. See you planet side, _ner vod_." Neth said, jogging over to the other Pelican with the ODSTs.

Kal looked about the cabin, then back out at the hanger at his fighter. He said a silent good-bye, as the Pelican doors closed and took off. Johnson walked over to him and saw his face. "They are awesome fighters; you must love yours like your wife."

Kal smiled, "Not wife, more like _cyar'ika_." Kal said in Mandalorian, but when he saw Johnson's face when he said it, he translated for him. "Sweetheart. My fighter's name is _Ab'ika_."

"The last part, the _ika,_ that means?" Johnson asked, interested.

"You use it when you say something with an affection way. _Cyar'ika_ means sweetheart, where _cyare _means to beloved orloved, when you take _ika_ and put it on the end, you're using it affectingly." Kal explained.

"You boys aren't just warriors, you're family men." Johnson said.

"Yeah, when the men are out fighting, the women are home with the children, but when they are fighting, we are home with the children." Kal smiled. "Sometimes you will have two Mandos fighting side by side and they are a couple. Others you will have a full _aliit,_ families, fighting together."

Johnson listened, and then said, "A warrior people."

"Like the Spartans." The Master Chief said. "A warrior people from our ancient times."

Kal nodded. "Right. You will have to tell me more when we have time." He took out an uj cake and a knife. He cut himself a piece and ate it. "Want some, anyone?" He held out the uj cake to everyone.

"I'll try anything once." One Marine said, taking the knife and cake. He cut himself a piece and handed the cake and knife back to Kal. He then took a bite. He nodded when he tasted the cake. "That's pretty good, sarge. You should try some."

"Maybe later, we're coming up on New Mombasa." Johnson said, walking into the cockpit.

Kal put the cake away and put his helmet on and rolled his neck. "This should be fun."

Kal sat there, not listening to the comm chatter, looking out the back of the Pelican. It looked like _Manda'yaim; _desert then ocean. "Pretty." Then a green beam of energy streaks pass them. "_Osik_!" He yelled.

"Kal, we are going down!" Neth said over his comm.

Then Kal's Pelican flipped and crashed upside down in a building. He hit his head on the back wall of the Pelican, but the Mandalorian armored helmet held. He looked around the bay, seeing the Marines dazed, one knocked out. "_Shabla_ AA guns." Kal said, getting up. He looked around, and grabbed his blaster rifle and his new shotgun.

"I hear you, Kal. But that wasn't an AA gun." Johnson said, picking up his sniper rifle. "Damn Scarab." He cursed.

Kal jumped out of the overturned Pelican. He scanned the area. "Want me to scout ahead?" Kal asked.

"Not without me, Kal." The Master Chief said, sitting up right. He stood awkwardly, and then shook his head.

"Shake it off Marines! Clear the crash site, go. Go. GO!" Johnson yelled to the Marines. They started getting up and reading their weapons.

Kal moved down to a door, and saw a grunt walking up the ramp. He dove on it and broke its neck. The Chief nodded to Kal. "You said you were a sniper?"

"By trade, yes." Kal nodded, already getting his attachments for his rifle. "Where do you want me?" He asked.

"Get on top this building. Take out the elites." The Chief said. "There is a way up behind us."

"I saw it." Kal said, walking back a bit. He fired a cord upwards to get up quietly on the roof. He lay down on his stomach, and looked through the scope. He looked at the elites around the building they wanted to take. He saw that they were too close to each other, making them easily killed in a short time. "Chief, ready when you are." Kal said, getting ready to pull the trigger.

"You got five seconds to kill them. Starting…" The Chief paused for Kal to go. "Now."

Kal fired five times, but it was too quick to sound like five separate times, but one long shot.

"If they didn't know we were here before, they do now!" Johnson yelled over the roar of the battle rifles. The Marines moved into the building, followed by the Chief. "Yep, here they come. Up high!"

Jackals appeared on the rooftops, some with sniper rifles. They were aiming for Johnson and his squad, but didn't see the Mandalorian. The Master Chief fired his battle rifle and killed a jackal. The jackal's body fell to the street. Kal fired his sniper rifle, dropping another one. The other jackals looked to see where the last shot came from, only to be killed by the Chief.

"More on the street." Johnson said, and then continued. "Left side, boys." He fired his sniper rifle, taking out an elite. The grunts screamed and started to run around, as a minor elite kept on firing. Kal killed that one as the Chief killed the grunts.

Kal saw something on his motion sensor. He smiled to himself and primed a thermal detonator and dropped it over the edge. "We got jackals in the courtyard." Johnson said, turning to the new threat, just in time to see the thermal detonator blow up, sending the jackals flying. The Master Chief shot up the elite leading them, killing him.

There was a buzz in the air above the building Kal was on. He rolled onto his back and saw at least two dozen drones flying above him. He drew his hand guns and started to fire on his back.

"Buggers, headin' over the roof tops." Johnson said, firing. The Master Chief saw Kal on his back firing into the swarm. He raises his battle rifle and started to fire on the swarm above Kal. The drones started to fire at the Chief and Kal rolled into the hole he climbed up in. He looked around, and then remembered that his rifle was up there.

"Chief, is it cleared up there?" Kal asked over the comm. "I need that rifle back."

"Gimme a sec, Kal." The Chief said, shooting the last drone down. "Go ahead."

With that, Kal pulled himself back up the hole in the roof. He got back on his stomach and looked through the scope. "Move on the street, left side." Johnson said. He sniped the elite leading the grunts. Kal sniped another one that was on the roof top as the Chief shot the jackal with a beam rifle up there.

"Eyes up! Phantom's back!" Johnson said, firing as the other Marines took cover in the building. The Chief moved into the shadows around the building to get closer. Kal took apart his sniper rifle and armed another thermal. He waited until all the Covenant was under the dropship, he threw the grenade. The grenade exploded in the middle of the grunts. Johnson sniped the major elite as the Chief went toe to toe with the blue minor elite. The Phantom flew away sometime during the fight, and was replaced with a UNMSC Pelican. Kal dropped to the ground and walked over to the Master Chief, who nodded to Kal.

"My girl is a little big for that courtyard, sergeant." The Pelican pilot said, putting the dropship in hover. "I see a good LZ at the other side of these buildings. Meet you there, over."

"Copy that." Johnson said, looking at the gates. "Someone get a satchel on those gates."

The there was a heavy pound on the gate. Both the Chief and Kal turned to the gate, the Chief raising his battle rifle. The gate flew open, one of the doors flying towards the Chief and Kal. Kal rolled to the side, as the Chief simply ducked. In the doorway stood two tall aliens. "Hunters!" One Marine yelled, running for cover.

"Stand aside, Marines, let the Chief show you how's it done!" Johnson said, shooting at the hunters.

The Master Chief ran towards the hunters, one of them firing at the Marines while the other charged the Chief. "Kal, fire at their skin, the orange is their skin." The Chief yelled, jumping over the hunters head as it swung its massive shield at him.

Kal saw the hunter's orange skin and fired a burst of three rounds into it. The hunter staggered and fell to the ground. The other hunter turned to the Mandalorian and fired its fuel rod gun at him. Kal rolled out of the away, and got back to his feet. The Chief threw a plasma grenade at the hunter, sticking it in the back. The grenade exploded and the hunter let out a wail and died.

"Well, that was fun." Kal said, getting up. "I guess we can go?"

"Hell yeah, let's move out." Johnson said, jumping from the building onto a truck then jumping back to the ground. "Marines, move your asses."

Kal smiled and walked into the ally way. "Kal, Neth is alright. He helped the ODSTs out and they are holding up in a building by the beach." The Chief said.

"Copy that." Kal said, turning a corner. He heard the Pelican over head and plasma fire, along with a machine gun. He turned another corner to see jackals shooting at the Pelican. Kal opened up with his blaster rifle and killed two of the jackals. Another Marine killed the last jackal.

"Sergeant, I need you on that bird." Commander Keys said over the comm.

"Ma'am?" Johnson asked, walking towards the Pelican.

"My Pelicans are dropping troops and supplies to the city." Keys said. "I need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire."

"I will get on it." Johnson said, getting on the Pelican. "Chief, good luck. Kal, you and your boys owe me dinner."

Kal laughed, "Alright. See you later." The Pelican took off, and flew away. Kal watched and turned to the other troops. The Marines were turning the corner into another ally way. "Ready for round two?"

"Always ready." The Chief said, walking towards the Marines.


End file.
